Teh Cheez Parayde
Guinness Piggeh says: July 10, 2011 at 11:24 am _ Guinness Piggeh scampers awn stayge awn seets at teh peeano _ Whut? Yu has nebber seed a 12” peeanist afore? _ shrug _ Wen ai wus a yung pig Mai phlonquer tukk mii intu teh sitee Tu sea a marchy band She sed: “Sun, wen yu grow up, wud yu bii teh rokk starr fur teh cheezfrends adn seeng dem lawts ob sawngs?” She sed: “Wheel yu repeet dem, yur cheezhits, adn awl teh re-releeses teh sawngs taht yu has maed?” “Cos, won day, ai’ll knead yu, A phlonquais, tu feed meh in teh summer, Adn joyn teh Cheez Parayde.” WEN AI WUS A YUNG PIG MAI PHLONQUER TUKK MII INTU TEH SITEE TU SEA A MARCHY BAND SHE SED: “SUN, WEN YU GROW UP, WUD YU BII TEH ROKK STARR FUR TEH CHEEZFRENDS ADN SEENG DEM LAWTS OB SAWNGS?” Sumthymes ai gets a feline, she’s watchy ober mii Adn otter thymes ai feels liek ai shud go :shock: Ai nommed eet awl, teh ryce adn awl teh sosidj in teh freedge Adn nao eet’s gawn ai want yu awl tu know… Plz commint awn Yur fayborit LOL Awltho teh cyoot seems tu bii awl gawn, beleebe mii Keep lolling adn comminting awn Yur fayborit LOL Adn wib yur hart yu can complaining Teh cheezes wheel reclaym eet… A whirrled wib frends adn feelings, frum hugs to heeling beems No mysery oar hayt oar trolls at awl! So grab yur cheezmap adn bayving cap Lettuce showt eet lowd adn cleer Donut let eet end, nao heer teh cawl: Tu commint awn Yur fayborit LOL Awltho teh cyoot seems tu bii awl gawn, beleebe mii Keep lolling adn comminting awn Yur fayborit LOL Cheezlubb am nawt browken oar deefeeted Yur Guinness Piggeh marches Awn adn awn wii lol awl thru teh yeers _week week week_ Fite awl reel lyfe syndrome adn ower feers _week week week_ Taek a lukk agen, cos ai can’t LOL wibowt yu! Thro a pi, skweeze a manatee Maek peas in teh whirrled, lebitayte mai hart Go sai “Ohai!”, pikk mii up adn shayke mii Wii nom eet awl, wii wanna plai in teh park Ai wanna splain, adn sai “Ai sorry…” Ai had tu shaybe, ai’ll show yu mai scar… Crashed mai rokkit chare, nao eet’s awl broken Missing heer, cos ob stoopy reel lyfe Ai juss a pig, ai nawt a heero! Juss a pig, hu’s heer tu seeng tihs sawng Ai juss a pig, ai nawt a heero! Ai! Want! LOL! Commint awn Yur fayborit LOL Awltho teh cyoot seems tu bii awl gawn, beleebe mii Keep lolling adn comminting awn Yur fayborit LOL Cheezlubb am nawt browken oar deefeeted Yur Guinness Piggeh marches awn! Thro a pi, skweeze a manatee Maek peas in teh whirrled, lebitayte mai hart Go sai “Ohai!”, pikk mii up adn shayke mii Wii nom eet awl, wii wanna plai in teh park (Commint awn yur fayborit LOL) Thro a pi, skweeze a manatee Maek peas in teh whirrled, lebitayte mai hart Go sai “Ohai!”, pikk mii up adn shayke mii Wii nom eet awl, wii wanna plai in teh park (Commint awn yur fayborit LOL) Nao ai nose Taht ai can’t maee yu stai But ware’s yur hart? But ware’s yur hart? But ware’s yur… Adn ai nose Dere’s notting ai cud sai Tu chaynge taht LOL Tu chaynge taht LOL Tu chaynge… So many Hed splorts ai needs a shamwow But eet’s LOLspeek! Ees eet hard unnerstandeng mai _ week week week_? Am ai so mush demandeng? Ai is ownlee meek Am ai so mush demandeng? _ week week week _ Ai is nawt afrayd tu keep awn lolling Ai is nawt afrayd to rawk Cheezwhirrled, oh no! Cheezes, iffn yu chaynge, yu’ll bii forgibben Notting yu cud post can stawp mii lawggeng awn! Kin yu sea? Mai eyes arr shyneng brite Creem awn ober here Adn teh otter syde Lukk like an anti-wrinklol meerror Uff. _ week week week _ Ees eet hard unnerstandeng mai _ week week week_? Am ai so mush demandeng? Ai is ownlee meek Ai is nawt afrayd tu keep awn lolling Ai is nawt afrayd to rawk Cheezwhirrled, oh no! Cheezes, iffn yu chaynge, yu’ll bii forgibben Notting yu cud post can stawp mii lawggeng awn! Ai is nawt afrayd tu keep awn lolling Ai is nawt afrayd to rawk Cheezwhirrled, oh no! Cheezes, iffn yu chaynge, yu’ll bii forgibben Notting yu cud post can stawp mii lawggeng awn! Dese cheez sites has awlwais smyled wib mii Dese cheez sites has awlwais smyled wib mii Ai sai… :shock: Ai sea yu lolling neckst tu mii Wib werds aifortso ai’d nebber speek A week, unfrendleh lol… Ai’s going tu bed! Ai is nawt afrayd tu keep awn lolling Ai is nawt afrayd to rawk Cheezwhirrled, oh no! Cheezes, iffn yu chaynge, yu’ll bii forgibben Notting yu cud post can stawp mii lawggeng awn!